Heroes Unite
by DevilDog360
Summary: Evil never sleeps. What happens when a group of heroes come together and follow Russell McCalister, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other heroes around the world as they save the world. Its the first of six books.
1. Chapter 1: Pirate Invasion

Tales of the Chosen One

Heroes Unite

Chapter 1: Pirate Invasion

It was a dark, stormy night. Rain pours down at a fast rate, lightning lighting up the dark sky.

In a forest, an old abandon cabin was being drenched by the heavy rain. A man wearing a black suit with a laser gun walked inside. Inside the cabin was an old sofa couch, a fireplace that didn't wood inside of it. The suited man starts walking towards the fireplace. He stops in front of the section, pressing a brick. A small television appears with a number pad and the screen saying password. The man pressed three numbers.

"**Agent Martinez: Password accepted**" a feminine voice said as the TV screen goes away back into the brick wall.

The chimney opens in front of the man, exposing an elevator. He walks in, pressing a button and watch the door close. The elevator descends into a secret base underneath the abandon cabin.

There were a crowd of men and women wearing suits like the man walking around the base. The elevator stops and opens the doors. The agent walks out and went towards a female agent.

"Good evening, Agent Martinez" she greeted.

"Good evening to you as well, Agent Marlow" Agent Martinez greeted back.

The two agents talked awhile, walking through the crowd. The two enter a room with three giant television screens, showing footage of the storm outside.

"Agent Marlow, Agent Martinez".

Someone behind the agents call out, walking towards the two agents. "General Thompson" Martinez and Marlow said, saluting. General Thompson saluted back at them. "Agents, I know its storming at there. But that won't stop us from securing the building. We don't want anyone trespassing here. So make sure to keep a good lookout tonight."

Agent Martinez looks up at the giant surveillance screen outside the conference room. Marlow look at her fellow agent.

"So…did you tell her yet?" She asked, putting her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"What! Uh, no" Martinez awkwardly denying. "You know I can't tell her. I don't want our partnership to feel awkward".

"You don't know if she feels the way about you. Sometimes you gotta take a risk" Marlow told him.

Martinez took out his phone out of his pocket. A painful memory runs through his head. "One day, the past is going to kill me" he mumbled while looking at his phone. Marlow turn to the agent, moving next to him and hugging him. "I don't know about your past. But the future will look bright for you"

Before he can hug Marlow back, the lights in the base start blinking red. The alarm start sounding off.

"**Attention agents: We got an intruder!**" the female's voice on the intercom announced.

Martinez, Marlow, and the other agents immediately stop what they did and looked up at the three screen. Agent Martinez runs next to an agent who controls the cameras. "Agent Dodson, What's going on?" asked the secure agent.

"Um…Agent Martinez" Agent Dodson trailed off, turning to the agent. "You're not going believe this". Dodson puts the footage he was watching and put it on the middle screen on the giant televisions. Gen. Thompson ran out of his quarters and watches the footage. His eyes widen at the sight of the screen.

"O-Oh…m-my…God" he said, quivering as he spoke. "After all these years of searching, we found it!"

"What is it?" an agent asked the General. The agents looked at Gen. Thompson for an answer.

"It's finally here" the General continue saying. "There it is… those bastards ship"

There was a dark figure that looks like a pirate ship flying in the sky. The ship had a blade-like bowsprit and cannons on the side. "What a beauty" Agent Marlow awe in amusement.

"Hey check it out" Dodson pointed out. The ship was on started to smoke and burst on fire in the back. A green laser hit the ship in the back, making the end explode, the ship now in a worst trouble. "I think there might be another ship or something attacking the pirate ship" Martinez said.

"Sir, let me use the belt?" he look up at Gen. Thompson. The General ignore his agent.

"I don't trust you with such power as the belt" he finally answers to Martinez, giving him an angry look.

"So how are we going to save that ship?" Martinez argued.

"You will not use that tone with me, Agent!" the General yelled at the agent.

Martinez apologizes. "What are you orders?" he asked calmly. The general ignore the question. "Your orders, sir?" asked Martinez.

Marlow, Dodson, and the other agents looked at the commotion between Agent Martinez and Gen. Thompson. Martinez turns his attention back to the burning ship on the screen. He couldn't wait for an answer anymore.

The agent run up towards a wall filled with weapons and start grabbing pistols and bullet cartages. "What are you doing, Agent Martinez. I haven't given you an order."

Agent Martinez walked towards Gen. Thompson. "I'm going to save that ship if you give a damn." There was a few seconds of silence from everyone in the base. The General chuckled, breaking the silence. "Just like old times"

Thompson pointed out a couple of agents including Agent Marlow, and then pointed at Agent Martinez. "Follow Martinez and help that ship. Bring whoever or whatever in there" he ordered.

Three agents with Marlow rush to the weapons wall, grabbed what weapons they need, and ran up to Agent Martinez. The group run to the elevator and open the doors. They walk inside and watch everyone look at them as they ascend to the cabin above.

The group of agents walked out of the cabin into the storming forest. The water falling down on their face made it hard to find the ship. Agent Martinez turns on his earpiece, walking down on the saggy ground.

"Agent Martinez, can you hear me?" the voice of Agent Dodson came on the earpiece.

"I can hear you loud and clear" Martinez respond, looking at the sky. "We can't find the ship out here". The agents stay next to each other but Martinez is the only one looking at the starry sky.

Suddenly, a green light started to glow behind the agents. The light was blinding bright, the group squint or covers their eyes. The light covered the whole forest.

Back in the secret base, Gen. Thompson rush next to Agent Dodson and snatch the radio away from him. "Agent Martinez, report" he yells out. There was only silence. "Agent Martinez, report now!"

"A bright light is glowing bright in the forest" Martinez report back on the radio.

Back in the forest, the agents try to see where the light is coming from. An explosion echoed in the drenched area. Only a sound of static was heard on the radio. Agents back in the base were starting to worry as they did not hear a word from their fellow agent, thinking the worst has happen.

Gen. Thompson turns his eyes to the desk of Agent Dodson, banging his fist onto it, frightening everyone.

"General *static*, we're okay. I *static*General Thomp *static*, we're okay"

The General was look back at microphone. Agents start to smile and cheer as they barely hear Agent Martinez's voice on the radio. "Is there anyone hurt, Agent?" he asked.

"No sir" Martinez answered

Martinez got up from the muddy ground. His suit was ruin but that was the least concern. His teammates were gone. His thoughts start running in his head. 'Where did they go?'

The lone agent wipe the mud off his eyes and look around the dark forest, barely getting late from the moon. He was relieved to see two agents got up from the ground. But what was in front of them startled the leader of the group.

There was a trail of small flames and fallen trees. What could've done this? Then it hit Martinez. The pirate ship. It was in bad shape and whatever that explosion was, it had to be that ship.

"Come on agents. We got to find Agent Marlow and get who's in the ship" Martinez ordered.

After a couple of minutes of following the path of destruction, the three agents find the fallen ship. The giant pirate ship. In front of the opening of the ship was an agent pacing back and forth. Martinez and the other two walk up to him. Now all he was worry about now was Agent Marlow. She was more than a fellow agent. She was a great friend when he thinks he doesn't to have anyone.

"About time you got here" a female voice was heard. It came out of the ship. A figure walked out of the opening. Martinez pointed his pistol at the figure. "Whoa, you'll shoot someone's eye out". That familiar voice made Martinez smile but he have to make sure it was her.

Indeed it was her. Agent Marlow jump off the ship, carrying an object. Martinez ran to her and hugs her. Thank goodness it was dark so it can hide her blushing. "Thanks Martinez. But I think we got more things to concern right now" The agent regain his composure.

"There are five people inside. They are unconscious. Also I found this robotic bird. It was talking about this treasure that was stolen. It sounds like it was stolen from those guys" Marlow inform her partner. Martinez looks at the robot parrot. Its eyes were flickering on.

"_T-the-they t-t-took it_" the parrot told the two agents, struggling to talk. Martinez and Marlow look at each other wondering what just conspire. "Who took what?" asked Marlow

"T-the…" the parrot's eyes flickered again. "T-t-the warzord… gem"

The rain continues to pour down on the agents. Let the adventure begin.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure

Heroes Unite

Chapter 2: Another Adventure

At a place name Ultra-Shop, a group of black sedans roll in the parking lot and stop in front of the entrance side. Citizens look at the vehicles like the President was in town and decide to come shop here. Two people wearing black suits walked out the middle car. A young woman with blond hair in a ponytail and a man, look like in his early 30s with tan skin stop by next to her, wearing black sunglasses and rub his short, spikey hair. The two suited people walked inside the store.

* * *

The store was filled with shoppers looking for great deals on groceries, clothes, electronics, etc. More people in the black suits walked in behind the two and disperse. "Agent Martinez, I got all eyes on you and the other agents" the voice of Agent Dodson came on Martinez's earpiece. "Thank you Dodson. If you see our target or anything that seems like trouble, tell me" Martinez whisper, keep his business to himself and Agent Marlow beside him. A couple of feet from the two agents was a woman wearing a green shirt, khaki pants, and had her dark red hair wrapped in a ponytail with a name tag attach to her collar watch the two walk from the entrance way.

Agent Martinez walks up to the young woman, taking off his sunglasses exposing his brown eyes. "Excuse me Miss…" he trailed off looking at her name tag, 'Rachel'. "Ms. Rachel, I wanted to know where your managers are located" asked the agent. Rachel had an earpiece on her ear like Martinez except it was wired to her walkie-talkie as Martinez's earpiece was wireless. As she talks on the walkie, Agent Marlow stood by Martinez.

"What should we expect from him?" she ask, turning her eyes back to Rachel as it looks like she was waiting for an answer from whoever is talking to her. "If he is like these reports say, he would understand our situation. But stay on guard" Martinez told her. Rachel finishes talking and looks at the agents. The associate give the two directions. "Thank you Ms. Rachel for all you help. Hope you have a great day" Martinez told her, causing her to blush like the color of her hair. Marlow only sigh and roll her eyes.

The two agents were getting close to the manager's office. Martinez presses a button on his earpiece, checking his phone for any alerts. "What was with her?" Marlow ask her partner, talking about Rachel. Martinez chuckled at the comment. "She was just giving us direction. What's wrong with that?". "I just want you to search for the damn target" Marlow huffed, making Martinez laugh again. "You're just mad because I was being Flirty McFlirtypants" Martinez said.

The two agents were now in front of the door of the office. "Let me talk to them. You go search for him" Martinez ordered Marlow. She nod in agreement and start to walk off. Martinez knocks on the door and waits for an answer. After a couple of seconds, the door opens. A slightly bald man sticks his head out of the door and look at the agent who had his badge out. "May I help you?" he asked. "Hello sir, I'm Agent Kalvin Martinez of the FBI" Martinez showing the badge. "If you have the time, I would like to talk to your store manager". The man looks at Martinez and gives him a concern look. "I'm sorry. She's busy at the moment. Is there anything I can do or help?" he asked. "Yes sir. I'll come in and talk to you" Martinez said.

* * *

Marlow looked around for the target. Around the corner, a man with chocolate skin, wearing the similar bight green shirt like Rachel was wearing but he was wearing jeans. He had a big, grey buggy with trash bags inside. Marlow hid the around the corner from being seen from the associate. She looks at him, thinking about the picture and description that was given about him: African-American, black hair, brown eyes, 5'7 tall. He turns the buggy and start walking to the back room. Marlow, sneaking around and follow him.

* * *

Martinez stood up as he was stared at by three managers in the room: two females and 2 men. The man who let the agent inside had a green shirt underneath an orange sweater vest, black dress pants and his name tag 'Reggie'. "Thank you for letting me in" Agent Martinez told Reggie. "I'm Agent Martinez of the FBI. The person we're looking for is not by all means dangerous. We were just ordered to keep a sharp eye on him" Martinez shows a picture of the person he was talking about. "He doesn't seem like trouble. He's sweet to everyone" a lady with the name 'Cassie' told the agent.

"I know he's a good man. But my team and I are just doing our job. But if he's doing anything suspicious, you can call me and I'll check things out" Martinez hand Reggie a card with the agents name and number. "Thanks. We'll inform you if anything happens" an overweight man tells him with the name tag 'Randel'. Martinez shakes the manager's hands and left the room.

"Agent Dodson, anything going on?" asked Martinez beginning to walk out of the backroom. "Everything is going okay. Marlow is following this one person. I can't tell if it's him though". Martinez was a little worried but he knew Marlow can…no, will be okay. Right?

* * *

Marlow continue to follow the path where the man was going but he was gone. As she walked, it was getting cold like she walk inside a giant freezer. Except it wasn't freezer she was in. "How in the world is it cold all of a sudden. It's like spring now" she said to herself. The agent stops when she saw a mountain of trash bags were in two grey buggies.

"Well, well, well. I had a feeling I was being followed" Marlow turn fast around to see the man she was following was behind her. Marlow was rubbing her hands together and backing up from the associate. "I don't want anything bad. I just want to talk to you" Marlow told him.

"I would talk but I remember the last time I talk to someone in a black suit, they threaten my friends, my family, the world, and I. I don't like suits" he said in a silent, angry tone walking towards the agent. Marlow look down at the collar of the man's shirt to see his name tag. Her eyes widen when she saw the name. "Y-you're hi-him" Marlow shivered

The name on the tag was 'Russell'.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught Red-Handed

Heroes Unite

Chapter 3: Red-Handed

Martinez ran through the back room of Ultra-Shop. After a couple of minutes, he got the call that Marlow maybe in trouble. "Dodson, get those damn cameras working and help me find her location" he yell out but not too loud. He walked pass associates looking around but Marlow wasn't found. Martinez was getting worry and fast.

"Aw, is someone is worrying about their partner. I thought ya'll didn't give a damn about anyone else. You know everyone for themselves" a mysterious voice came on the agent's radio.

Martinez stops dead in his tracks when he heard someone that wasn't Agent Dodson. "Who the hell is this and how are you on this frequency?" Martinez ask curiously but angry. The agent didn't have time for any foolishness.

"You don't remember me? Geez just because one of us has powers doesn't mean I'm chopped liver. I'm really offended" the stranger said like he was hurt by the comment. Agent Martinez was getting angry at each second his time was getting wasted as he could save Agent Marlow. But then it click in when he thought about what the stranger said. One of us? Was this person related to the target?

"Another McCalister?" Martinez question out. The man on the frequency was growling furiously. "**I'M SCOTTIE MCCALISTER, HIS DAMN BROTHER, YOU JACKASS**". Martinez wince and rubs the back of his head. "I would think you S.T.A.G. bastards know the McCalister brothers" Scottie said, letting out a sigh.

"S.T.A.G.? Who is that?" Martinez asked Scottie. "Don't play dumb with me. It's who you working for" Scottie answer the agent. Martinez shook his head. "I don't work for this S.T.A.G. I work for L.O.S.T.: Lost or Stolen Treasure." Scottie was silent for a moment. "If you don't know who S.T.A.G. is or not one of them…"he trail off, worrying Martinez a bit. "I'm going to guide to where I guess your partner is" The McCalister told Martinez. Martinez starts running, listening to Scottie for direction, and hoping Agent Marlow is safe.

"Let's hurry. I know if my brother thinks your partner is a part of S.T.A.G., he'll show no mercy."

* * *

"Can you feel the chillness?" Marlow continue to run away, entering a big room of the store with merchandise on shelves and pallets. Creepy laughter was heard behind her, sending chills down her spine. Speaking of chills, the cold breeze was following her, frost was covering her clothes. Russell walks up behind the agent. Marlow back up so more but as the man was walking, ice was forming on the ground every step he take. "As long as you're near me, you will freeze to death. Marlow only had two ways to escape: Fight for her life or be frozen to death.

"What are you?" Marlow asked Russell, watching him get closer. "You should already know. I see you guys survive from a year ago. I'll make sure I stop whatever scheme you have up your sleeve" Russell growl, pointing at the agent. Ice spikes shot out of the ground behind Marlow, keeping her from backing up any more. The agent was trap.

"Today is really busy day for me and I don't want to deal with you right now. But if I can get rid of you…" a long tail rise above Russell's head that was made out of ice as he trail off. The tip of the tail lower down to the man's hand, it was sharp and pointy as he like it. "It'll be a good start to a great day." Russell's irises turn into ice as the tip of the tail start to head towards Marlow.

Marlow dodge the attack by rolling away. The tail lifts up and slams down where Marlow is at. Another dodge made sure the agent stay alive but made the attacker cringe. Marlow took out a ball from her pocket and roll it towards Russell's position. Russell look down, widening his eyes as the ball glow red and explode. Marlow smirk as she saw the smoke covering the area. "Sorry but if I have to bring you in by force, I will"

As she stood up from the icy ground, she notice that frost continue grow on her clothes. At no seconds to pass, Russell burst through the smoke and swipe at the agent. Marlow flew and roll a couple of feet away from the associate. She looks up and widens her eyes at Russell's new appearance. His ice tail was gone, maybe from the explosion but now his arms were now made of giant ice claws, now sharper than the tip of the tail.

Agent Marlow kip up and took off her suit jacket and toss it to the ground. "No more running" She silent growled, settling in a fighting pose. Russell chuckled then turning his expression serious. "You can fight me all you want. But if you feel ballsy, let's do this" Russell smiled and start to run towards the agent. Russell threw the first punch, tossing his right hand towards Marlow. Marlow leap and spin around in the air and spin kick him in the face. Russell skid back and swipe a couple times, but Marlow dodge out of the way.

"I'll give you credit Russell, I've never seen this power before. But don't think because I'm a woman, I won't go easy on you" Marlow said with her confidence taking over. Russell leaps back and smile. "I love a woman who can kick my ass" Russell slam his claws into the ground, making ice spikes rise from the ground at each position the agent move. Russell rush towards the agent, dragging the claws of his left hand on the cement ground. As he raises his ice hand, a large red beam shot his hand, shattering the ice apart.

Marlow tilt her head and see a sight for sore eyes behind Russell. Russell turns around to see another man a couple of feet behind him, holding a small device in shape of a gun.

"Retreat, Agent Marlow" he ordered, keeping his gun and attention at Russell, who looked back at Marlow.

"What! Are you kidding me? We got him where we have him, two-against-one" Marlow yell at her partner.

"**THAT'S AN ORDER**!" He yelled at her, a chuckle coming out of Russell. "Go run to your partner or boyfriend. Looks like your life won't be over today. But ever come back here and endanger this store, I'll seek to rip you two apart" Russell look into Marlow's eyes and then at the other agent, grinding his claws together. "Piece by piece" Marlow made it to the man in the same suit.

Russell looked up at the nearby camera that was in the large stockroom and take out his phone. The phone ring for a couple seconds and a man's voice answer the call. "Scottie, erase everything that just happen."

* * *

The agents went into a café restaurant. Martinez sadly heard a mouthful from an irate Agent Marlow. Thank goodness they sat at the far corner away from the customers because it was impossible to calm her down or for to stay quite. Thank goodness a call was coming from the Agent Dodson. Martinez answers his phone.

"Agent Dodson, um I got some news" Dodson told the agent with a concern tone.

"What the matter?" Martinez asked, looking at Marlow as she furrows her brow at him.

"Gen. Thompson called **_her _**and she'll be on her way over there". Martinez's eyes widen as he heard the news. The agent nod as they continue to talk. After a couple of seconds, Martinez hangs up and looks at Agent Marlow. "What was that about? We got a new lead?"

"**_She's_** coming" Martinez answered his partner. They put their black sunglasses and walk out of the café.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Russell's day at the work was halfway done. Russell was walking around the entrance.

"Waddup bro!" a man wearing a purple sports jersey with a white duck hockey mask, two yellow hockey sticks and a green upside down triangle on it. He also wore black pants and wore glasses like Russ. Russell turns around to see his brother, Scottie high fiving him.

"_Still _waiting for her?" Scottie asked Russell as they walk toward the back room of the store.

"Yeah man. It has been a couple of months since she went back to the Mushroom Kingdom to work on the library. Rosalina has come back now and we finally can see each other again" Russell said, putting his belongings in his locker.

"Russell, there is something I want to talk to you about. It's about earlier" Scottie whispered to Russell as an associate of Russell went to her locker.

"Speaking of which, where were you? You're my eyes and ears. Where were you when that guy attack me?" Russell said, an unhappy look on his face.

* * *

As the McCalister brothers argue with each other, a blond hair woman walk inside the store, carrying a container of face. She looked around the store but saw a red hair woman wearing a green shirt.

"Excuse me" She asks the associate, getting her attention. She had large bang of hair covering her right eye, two rows of flips that ends at her shoulder, wearing a slim blue dress and her eyes are light blue eye. "Do you know you know where Russell McCalister is?"

Rachel thought about her question. "I remember I heard him call out for lunch. He might be in our break room. I can help you." Rosalina smile and nodded. The two starts to walk but Rosalina wanted to stop in the produce section. "I'm going to get some fruit before we go. He loves my fruit salad."

Rachel awe and help pick out fruit.

* * *

Russell and Scottie continue to argue as they reach the entrance way. Scottie try to convince Russell that the two suited people he fought wasn't apart of S.T.A.G., But Russell wouldn't listen.

But before Russell can say anything, he saw the suited people walk inside the store. Russell walks over there, Scottie following behind.

"I thought I told you the next time I see you, I'll rip you apart" growled Russell at Agent Marlow, she straining to punch him.

"Listen…" Agent Martinez trying not to start a commotion in the store, whisper at Russell. "You're in trouble." Russell didn't listen, he was just getting irritated at what he was hearing. After the incident during his senior year of high school with S.T.A.G. almost destroying the world, Russell wouldn't listen to anyone from there. He would destroy them.

"I'm always in trouble with you guys here" Russell yelled out. Rachel and Rosalina turn their head to the commotion going on. Scottie was pacing back and forth, burying his face with his right hand. Customers and associates look at the three people over at the entrance way.

"Listen _Russell_, you're causing a damn scene that we can walk away from if you just listen. We're telling the truth. We don't know who or what this S.T.A.G. is" Marlow snap back at the McCalister, but at a quite tone. But the look on Russell's face made sure the agents know that he didn't believe them.

Suddenly, the entrance doors open and a gust of wind blew inside. The Agents, the McCalister brothers, even Rachel and Rosalina look to see what is going on. A woman walks in with the similar blond hair, large bang covering the right eye like Rosalina. The woman wore a tight red dress, walking seductively towards Russell.

"Ro-Ro-Rose…" Russell couldn't keep his composure looking at the woman. It was Rosalina, smiling at her boyfriend. Agent Martinez couldn't help to have a bad feeling about that woman. Agent Marlow wanted to punch her partner for staring at her. Scottie back away for the two to have their moment. He look at the produce section and look at Rachel and another blond woman who look exactly like someone he know.

"Hi Russy, I miss you" Rosalina said, Russell slightly grin and rub the back of his head.

"Hi Rose, I miss you too" Russell said to her, hugging her.

* * *

Rosalina was looking worried, feeling a cold chill going down her spine. Russell was over there with another woman and it wasn't her.

Bad thoughts start running through her mind: Who is she? Why does she look like me? Why doesn't he notice that I'm not over there? Is he…? No way. He and I pour our hearts out that special night. There's no way he would cheat on me.

Rachel look at Rosalina as she look like she was about to break down. It was Russell over there. She guesses the woman she's been helping pick fruit was his girlfriend. So who is this other woman?

* * *

Russell and Rosalina's face start to come close to each other and their lips met together. They kiss. It's been five months and he finally get to see the woman he love since the moment they met. That spark…he didn't feel that spark. Something was wrong. Russell couldn't wait his finger around it but something was wrong. "Something is not right" he thought

Scottie couldn't help but think about the woman over at the produce section with the red head associate. He heard something drop and he look back over there. She did look familiar. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Rosalina…" he mouth out in silence, his eyes widen and look back at his brother

"**RUSSELL JAYLIN MCCALISTER!**" the woman screams out silencing everyone in the whole store.

Russell's eyes shot wide open, breaking the kiss when he heard his whole name yell out loud. There are only 4 people who know his name: His parents, Scottie, his job, and…

He turns around and saw a blond woman next to co-worker, Rachel. It was her

"Ro-Rosalina" he said.

* * *

**Note**: I know I have a lot to explain about Russell, Scottie and others who going to be in this series. They're actually OC's (Original Characters) in my story, **Tales of The Chosen One.** After I'm finish with Heroes Unite, I will work on the origin story. So stay tune here for more surprises, more action, and awesomeness that awaits your eyes. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: Rosalina is own by Nintendo. I do not own Nintendo


	4. Chapter 4: Talina, Treasure Hunter

Chapter 4: Talina, Treasure Hunter

There was a look of horror on Russell's face as he look at Rosalina, the real Rosalina. He did the one thing he thought he never do to her, make her cry. He didn't know. He needed to tell her. He has to talk to her. Fix this situation he's in.

Tears continue to roll down her face. Rosalina was hurt. Heartbroken by the one person she love and trust. She fell on her knees and broken crying.

Russell slowly walk towards his girlfriend, but the Rosalina imposter grab his shoulder, turning him around and punching him in his stomach. Russell rolled on the floor, groaning in pain. She then rips off the red dress, revealing her real clothes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and tight black pants. The imposter took off the blond hair wig and her dark red hair flow down. She had light brown skin, menacing brown eyes, and light red lipstick on.

Customers were getting worried about the situation going on. The managers were running up to the front end. The strange woman grabbed Russell by the collar of his shirt. Rage was in her eyes as she look at the man.

"Where is the Warzord gem?" She screams at Russell, tightening her grip

Russell didn't bother talking to her. He was upset. But as he looks at the brown irises of the woman in front of him, he felt rage flowing in his body. The imposter tosses Russell on the floor, rolling to a group of five adults who wore suits. Russell avoids their sight as they were his managers. The last thing he wanted to see was the store manager.

"Mr. Russell, what is going on?" she ask in a stern tone. His pupils shrink as he saw the manager. He not only has to deal with this crazy woman but now his managers wanted answers on what's going on. This was school all over again.

But before he can get up, the woman drags him by his leg back to her. The managers stay out of this, not wanting join in. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is the Warzord gem?" the woman asks, now grabbing his neck, choking him.

"Talina, that is enough" Agent Martinez told her, trying to break her grip on the guy's neck. "That's an ORDER!" he yelled. Talina elbow the agent, bringing him to the floor. "Stay the hell out of this Kalvin!" Talina stare daggers at the agent. "I will not let my parents death be in vain. You wouldn't know how I feel" she said, turning her attention back at Russell who looked at his brother.

"L-love for y-you t-to hel-help me" Russell struggle as one hand tighten around his neck. Scottie shook his head. He wasn't enjoying his brother getting beat up. But he was looking at Talina with flirty ones as they went down south, looking at her thighs. Thoughts were just rushing in his head.

Martinez finally got help and broke the hold on Russell's neck and dragged his partner off him. Russell quickly crawl away, coughing as air enter his body. He look over to see Rachel comforting Rosalina. Then that feeling of rage came back. As the agent held Talina back, Russell stood up, his brown irises turning red. He gritted his teeth, all of them growing long and sharp. A burning feeling was going through his arms, smoke coming out. The managers, customers, the agents, and Rachel look at the man. He was not mad, far from angry. He was piss the hell off.

"First, you come in here and spy on me and I let you go. Then, you bring this **bitch **to look like my girlfriend and now she is crying because I kiss her" Russell point at Talina. "I can care less if I get fired for this shenanigan but now…" Russell's arms burst on fire. Everyone was either scare or awe in the awesomeness of the sight. Martinez and Marlow's eyes open wide at the sight. They witness his power of ice back in the back room. Now he can use the power of fire. The power of the Garurumons "Now, you piss me off."

Reggie and the managers look at their associates who were looking at their maintenance member's arms on fire. Two security people watch as well. Randel nudge the two to do something, but this was bizarre from their usual thing. Rosalina look up and saw her boyfriend's power. Tears continue to roll down her face as she watch the situation.

Talina stood up, cracking her knuckles, starring at the burning arm man in front of her. "Looks like I have to get the answer out the easy way then." She brings to run over to Russell, who got ready to attack as well. Talina sent punches towards the McCalister, aiming for his face. Russell smirks as he dodges the swings by leaning back. Talina try to perform a swinging kick, but Russell sweep the back of her left leg, sending her down to the floor. Now on the offensive, Russell punch down at the floor near the woman's face.

Talina felt the heat from his fist hit her face. She was not about to go down now. Talina pull her legs in together and push them out at Russell's chest, kicking him towards the shopping carts behind him. Russell rolled on top of the buggies and back on the floor. Russell was dazed for a while as Talina kip up. "Time to end this charade" Talina said, punching her right hand to the palm of her left hand. The woman back up at the register behind and run towards Russell. She leaps in the air, pulling in her right hand.

But something was going on, her body was glowing blue. Russell watches her in the air, ready to attack him. He brought his flaming arms together and shields his face, closing his eyes. As she descends closer, her body was cover with the blue glow and disappears.

People were looking around in shock as Talina was gone. After a few seconds, Russell opens his eyes and pull his arm out to see what happen. Agent Martinez looks at his partner, Marlow as she was confuse about what conspire. Martinez fell on his knees. The woman he cared about, the one he vow to protect was gone without a trace.

"Where did she go?" he ask himself in his head. Agent Marlow walk up to her partner and point at Russell as he got up and walk to his brother, smacking him in the back of his head. It was the second time today he didn't help him. "Try to calm him down. Once we find out what he is, maybe he'll help us find Talina." Martinez nodded and got up.

* * *

Outside the grocery side of the store, customers quickly walk away to their cars from the issue inside. Two white vans roll up on the side and park near each door blocking the way in and out. The customers were confuse but went the other way.

* * *

Reggie walks up to Agent Martinez, both of them not in the greatest of moods. "Agent Martinez, what is going on here?" the manager stand in front of the agent. "Don't worry. I will handle this situation" he told him, walking aside and go straight towards the McCalister brothers. Reggie was receiving answers. The only thing he was receiving was a headache.

But Agent Martinez had to wait as he saw Russell walk to Rosalina at produce. Plus the other managers that was in the room earlier gang up on him and barrage the agent with questions.

* * *

Russell try to come up with something to tell Rosalina that this was a misunderstanding.

"R-Rosalina, I'm so sorry about what was goin-"

"B_astard_" Rosalina quietly respond but Russell didn't hear. "What did you say, babe?" he asked her.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Rosalina yelled. The next thing would scar Russell. Rosalina slap him. The clap stops everyone in their tracks from what they were doing. It echoed in the entire store. Russell's eyes were wide and the right side of his face sting.

"Why did you do this to me? Why in front of everybody? Why? Why Russell?" she ask her boyfriend. Russell was frozen. Of all the things he had been through: stabbed with a crystal that can kill his protectors, falling down insanely stories down to the ground, and school, this hurt Russell at the worst way ever.

Scottie pulled his brother away from the hurt woman. Rachel continues to comfort the blond woman.

"Give her some time man and we'll fix this issue" Scottie told him. Russell was still silent.

* * *

Agent Martinez sneak by the mob of managers. He walk towards Russell, his brother widing his eyes and shakes his head. The agent ignores the warning.

"I'm sorry Russell. I don't know what Talina was-" he was interrupted as Russell grab his neck with his left hand. Martinez was lifted up in the air as Russell gives him a malice look. "This…this is all your fault. Now my girlfriend thinks I cheated on her. I regretted letting you live earlier. Now I'm going to kill you."

* * *

As the two were fighting, Rachel looks at Rosalina as she begins to glow blue, just like Talina. Then she remembers what happened to her. Rachel try to get Russell's attention but he was too busy choking Martinez to death. The glow was getting worse.

"I-I-I need to get away from here" Rosalina said, realizing she was glowing.

* * *

Scottie turns to see a light glowing by. He saw Rosalina glowing bright. It was the similar glow that...his widen after thinking about what happen to Talina. "Russell, something strange is happening to Rose."

"You're have to be a S.T.A.G. member. I have never had a bad day like this since Senior Day" Russell said to Martinez. The agent knew he was losing the battle of reasoning and breathing. He took out his badge from his pocket and tosses it to Scottie. Scottie picked it up and opens it, raising a brow at what he read.

"Kalvin Martinez: Agent of L.O.S.T." He read to Russell, who turn to him, furrowing his brow. "Lost or Stolen Treasure Agency" Scottie finished reading. The McCalister drop Martinez on the floor, the agent breathing for air to enter his lungs.

* * *

Rachel was getting nowhere and the blond woman glow bright. "What is happening to me" Rosalina asked, looking at the Ultra-Shop associate beside her.

Rachel didn't what to do but no doubt what she was about to do will get Russell's attention.

* * *

"We're not the bad guy like this S.T.A.G. is. We collect treasure from the world and if it gets in the hands of evil, we fight against them. We're looking for the Warzord gem because we fear it will be in the hands of evil" Agent Marlow explained to the McCalisters.

Russell was dumbfounded and helped Agent Martinez up from the floor. He now felt sorry for the two for fighting them earlier and now.

"I'm so sorry for everything I don-"

"**RUSSELL!**" he was interrupted and turns to see his girlfriend was glowing blue.

"She's going to disappear like Talina" Martinez told Russell, causing him to worry. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. Russell ran towards Rosalina and dive to her with his arms wide open. He hit the ground and looked up. It was too late. Rosalina was gone. The only thing there was a container with fruit cut in the shape of stars. His favorite shapes. Russell shook his head. "I'm sorry Russell" Rachel told him as she helps him up.

* * *

Four people walked outside from the white van. Two men and two women nod at each other, separating in group of twos to each side of the doors. One of the guys held a switch and clicks the red button. Inside the vans was a bomb with 10 seconds counting down.

* * *

"We so sorry for thinking you were apart of our former enemies" Russell apologize to the agents. The two accept it, but they needed a plan. "We need to find those two and quickly" said Scottie.

From behind an explosion came from outside, the force of the blast destroy the doors of both the exit and entrance. Russell, Rachel, Scottie, and the agents roll on the floor, trying to cover them from the fire that burst inside.

* * *

**Note: I want to thank all those who reading this fanfic. It might not be the best but like the saying goes: "Don't knock it till you try it." Hope you enjoy this series. Next chapter is will be "ecstatically showy!" Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Monsters and Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tales of The Chosen One. Kamen Rider and Super Sentai are owned by Toei. Digimon is owned by Bandai.**

Chapter 5: Of Monsters and Pirates

There was screaming and crying coming from the distance of the store. Russell opens his eyes as he saw the entrance and exit in front of him blown apart. He turns his head to the right, Watching Scottie seeing if Rachel was hurt. He then turn to see Martinez and Marlow struggling to rise up. Russell rose up as well to see what cause the explosion. Instead, him and the others saw four figures walk through the destruction.

"Does this look like S.T.A.G. work?" Marlow ask the McCalister brothers as the figures stood still. Russell fixes his glasses, Scottie step in front of the Ultra-Shop associate, and the agents took out their weapons, preparing for a battle.

"Well, well, well" an masculine voice came on the intercom. "The McCalister brothers, it's nice to meet you two. And I see you have friends."

Everyone looked around, trying to find where the voice is coming from. "Don't worry, I'm not here. I'm in an undisclosed location. But the question is this: Who are you going to save?"

Russell look at Scottie who was tracking the frequency was coming from. But it was no prevail as Scottie couldn't find it. "Are you going to save the woman who you broke her heart and that whore? Or save the world from destruction?" the man laughed. Russell felt a tapping on his shoulder, Scottie pointing at the managers.

Russell look at the seven of them starting, their body being cover with the same blue glow Rosalina and Talina had. Next second, they all disappear. Russell gritted his teeth, his body boiling with anger, clinching his fist. "You leave them out of this. They're innocent people!"

"Are they really, Mr. McCalister? Anyone that knows you are just guilty until proven innocent."

Russell was about to burst his hands on fire again but his brother stop him, shaking his head. "Let us fight those…things. Go find Rosalina." Russell nodded and dash out of the destroyed entrance. The three looked at the monsters in front of them as they prepare to fight.

* * *

On the highway, a white truck with orange deer antlers on the side drove past other vehicles with past the speed limit. Inside the truck, people wearing white clothes and some wore white armor and helmets with orange visors. A young man, in his mid-20s walks over to a female associate who was on the computer.

"How are we doing?" he asks with a deep voice, his blue eyes staring at the screen.

"We're going as schedule. Our soldiers are buying us time as we continue our plans."

Another female assistant walks up to the man as they continue to watch the computer screen. "We have a problem. **He's** gaining up to us."

"Bring on the decoy" he ordered. The man grinned and walks away from the two women. "He wants to save both of them? It's time to teach him a lesson."

A black Dodge Dart Rallye with a red stripes coming from the front hood to the back hood was speeding pass vehicles like the tractor trailer. The car had a logo of a three-headed dog, each of them red blank eyes. Inside was the furious Russell McCalister who set his eyes to the 18-wheeler. His grip on the steering wheel was tight. This has been a bad day and S.T.A.G. was the last thing he wants to add to this day. But there was no time to think about the events that happen. The world is in danger and him, no, his friends and him are going to save it like always. "You messed with the wrong person"

* * *

Back in Ultra-Shop, Martinez and Scottie try to think of a strategy to defeat the monster that was waiting for them to attack, getting bored. Scottie claps his hands together, an idea pop in his head. "I got my heavily armored suit to defeat these monsters."

"Awesome" said Agent Marlow ecstatically. "Where's it is?"

Scottie thought about it and since he wasn't thinking about fighting monsters. "A-at my…house"

The L.O.S.T. agents looked at each other then look back a fake grinning Scottie, only to call him an idiot.

The McCalister ignore the outburst, wiping the grin off his face. "Don't worry. I'll send my suit here." Scottie press a button his earpiece. "Computress, how long will my suit arrive here?" he asked.

Scottie's technology companion and suppose wife, Computress spoke on the earpiece. "The suit will arrive in: 30 minutes.

Scottie smirk, looking at the agents then look at the monsters in front of them. "We got 30 minutes, let's make this worth the wait."

Martinez took out his flip phone. Opening the top, the agent press three buttons: 1, 0, 3. "**Blaster**" a masculine voice announce on the phone. Martinez bent the top part of the phone on the side, the antenna point at a humanoid pegasus monster in front of him.

Marlow pulls out a tiny gun with a needle tip at the end. Scottie couldn't help but laugh at the weapon of choice.

"What is that tiny thing going to do? Take blood?" he said, continuing to laugh. Marlow slightly smile. A humanoid blue parrot monster flew up and drive directly towards the female agent. Marlow pointed her gun, the point of it charging a blue energy. The parrot flew closer and the agent pull the trigger, releasing the shot while looking at Scottie. The blast made contact with monster and send it past the group of monsters, through the destroyed door, and into customer's cars parked in the lot.

Scottie's eyes were wide and his jaw was drop as Marlow blowing the smoke from the tip of the gun. "Don't make fun of my gun" she said, closing the McCalister's mouth and walk away.

"Oh shit" he whispered in shock.

With their partner down on the group, the rest of the monsters run towards the heroes. Scottie followed by the agents run toward the charging Kaijins. The fight was on.

* * *

The S.T.A.G. truck was changing lanes to lose the car following them. Russell merged into the right lane between two trucks. It was the perfect time to escape. When there was an empty spot in the middle lane, Russell merged to the lane. But he was frustrated when he couldn't find the truck. The chosen one cussed as he tries to find the 18-wheeler. But in the distance ahead of his vehicle was the truck.

In a different location, another S.T.A.G. truck was parked in an empty parking lot. The man from earlier stepped out of the inside of the truck, followed by a female associate. "The decoy is being followed now."

The man grinned at the news, walking back inside the truck. There was a containment cell with six people inside of it. It was the managers looking for a way out but worried. The man walked up to the cell.

"What do you want from us?" asked Randel, furious and yet scared.

"You all are going to help me destroy that brat" the man said with an evil grin. He took out a light blue object with yellow shark head in the middle.

Russell and his car were gaining behind the S.T.A.G. now merging behind it.

"Russell, I have a bad feeling about this" Computress' voice popped up on the radio. Russell chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll just kick whosevers ass inside that truck and save my girlfriend and that one woman, find the managers, and ruin the plans of world destruction. Just like old times."

In front of the car emerge four metal shark heads out from where the headlights were. "Shark eaters launch now!" Russell commanded. The shark heads fire out of the car, hitting the corners of the back door of the truck. Next, the heads start chomping on the door in a square.

The chosen one smiled as his plan was going great. The door was finished forced open. Russell smile as he imagines Rosalina…and Talina locked up and guard with thousands of soldiers. Russell jumps inside with his shirt off, showing his six pack abs. He would defeat them all and save Rosalina, making her forget what happened at the store.

But that image died when the doors were burst open.

"**BAZOOKA!**"

A turtle monster with a bazooka inside its shell yelled at the edge of the truck.

"What the hell?!" Russell growled, maneuvering his car from incoming attacks. But he couldn't dodge what was coming up for the chosen one. "I told you so" said Computress.

"Shut up" Russell mumbled.

* * *

Agent Martinez was shooting red photon energy from his phone blaster at a unicorn monster but the attacks were failing as it didn't affect the kaijin. "**Reload**" the phone announced. The agent pressed three numbers. Martinez aimed at the monster again, but the unicorn swipe the phone away to the floor.

Scottie fought a red humanoid parrot, avoiding its attacks and roundhouse kicks the monster. When he saw Martinez in trouble, the brother of the chosen one punched the kaijin and rushes to help the agent. The unicorn's horn begin to glow, ready to strike the man. But it was cancelled when Scottie tackle the monster. With the monster distracted, Martinez rolled to his phone blaster and grabs it.

While there was the battle going on, a brunette woman walked inside, wearing a black jacket and a black skirt match set with a white shirt underneath the jacket. She wasn't in a happy mood. The store was barely with a couple of customers and associates. But she didn't have time to think because she was lifted in the air by the blue parrot. Scottie saw what happened and wanted to chase the bird monster. She screamed as the parrot begins to fly away.

Before Scottie can do anything, a big capsule smash through the roof of the store and slammed into the ground next to the McCalister. It opened up, revealing Scottie's heavily armor power suit of awesomeness, Wild Wing. It was purple suit of iron and gold mask in a shape of a duck's head. The suit opened and Scottie went inside. Wild Wing closed and activated.

"It's gut check time" Scottie said, his thrusters on his feet firing up and flying up towards the parrot and the woman.

Martinez presses the buttons on the phone again: 2, 7, 9. "**Recharge.**" Martinez runs towards his partner who was struggling against a humanoid pegasus monster and the unicorn monster.

Marlow send punches to the pegasus but to no avail didn't affect the beast. The pegasus kick the female agent in the stomach away from it, sending her towards register one. It was close for Marlow to see her end, but she was saved by Martinez. Her cheeks were crimson red as she looks at her hero. Martinez presses button on his phone again: 1, 0, 6. "**Burst mode**."

The phone charge up as he aim at the Pegasus and now join by the unicorn. The two monsters charge up to the agents. Marlow aimed her tiny gun at the monster as well. When their weapons were powered up, Martinez and Marlow pull the trigger, sending their shots towards to the kaijins. The red and blue shots merge together, making a powerful purple energy shot. It hit the monsters and destroyed them into dust.

The red parrot watch its partners be destroyed and decide to retreat. Before it can escape, both agents shot at the bird and destroyed it. Its death freak the two out as silver medals fell down to the floor. Martinez and Marlow hear cheers and applauses from the remaining citizens in the store. The agents looked at the metals.

Above the parking lot, the blue parrot with the woman clinched on its claws tries to fly away from Wild Wing. Scottie used some of his weapons but it didn't make contact with the monster. He was getting pissed and wanted to end this chase.

"Screw it. It's slapstick time!" Scottie shouted.

A pointer ascends from the inside of both wrist of the suit. A slot opens up on the back of the jet pack.

"Scottie, I advise against using this attack" Computress warned Scottie. "Why not?" questioned Scottie as he tries to aim at the parrot monster.

"She'll fall to the death" answered Computress. Scottie snort at the comment, cracking a smile. "I'll save her in time."

The left pointer locked on to the kaijin. A laser fired out of the wrist and hit the parrot in the back. The monster lower, groaning in pain but still flap its wings flying.

"Don't hit it" the woman screamed. Scottie would've listen but the right wrist aimer lock on to the monster. Another laser shot and hit the kaijin again. The left talon of the parrot was the only thing hanging on the life of screaming woman. The back cannon now locked on to the kaijin.

"Computress, how long do I have to get her?" Scottie asked his computer wife.

"I thought you can _save her in time_" she said sarcastically.

"What if I'm wrong" Scottie now realizing he was now leading the woman in more trouble. Computress calculated the results. "6 seconds." The results made the McCalister smile. "Prepare my thrusters" he ordered.

Wild Wing was ready to fire with the thrusters ready to blast off. "Slapshot fire!" the shot fire out of the back, a green puck head towards the parrot. It hit and the monster exploded. The woman starts to fall.

"Thrusters fire on now!" Scottie command and the 6 seconds to save her started. He flew under to the woman, preparing catch her. The woman fell into Wild Wing's arms.

"How many seconds was left?" asked Scottie, smiling with a cocky attitude. "2 seconds" she answered. Now she was about to receive what Russell got earlier.

"I told you so."

The roar of the crowd got louder when Wild Wing arrived down on the floor, putting down the woman. The gold duck mask hissed and Scottie took off the metal mask, revealing his face.

"We're sorry you got involved in this. What's your name?" Scottie asked.

The woman fix her suit but while she was busy doing that, the McCalister looked in her name tag. 'Brenda.'

"Well, I'm Scottie. This here is agents Martinez and Marlow. Right now, the managers were kidnapped by an evil organization. My team and I will find them."

Brenda listened and nodded to Scottie and the agents. But there's no rest for the wicked as more white vans enter the store. Men and women walked out with S.T.A.G. armor. There were too many for the three heroes to fight. All of the armor soldiers took out a brown USB flash drive called a **gaia memory**. All of them press a button at the same time.

"**_Masquerade_**"

A USB port-like tattoo appears on their forehead and the soldiers insert the memory in their head. Scottie, Brenda, and the agents were afraid on what was happening. The soldiers begin to turn into black figures with a mask that have a spine and rib cage design on it.

"What the hell are we dealing with?" asked a confused Martinez, asking what the others was thinking. The three had a rough battle ahead of them. "Let's go!" Scottie ordered as him and the agents ran into battle.

* * *

Russell continue to swerve his car out of the way of the incoming missiles from the turtle creature. "This turtle is pissing me off!" he yelled. He pressed a button that was on the dashboard.

Missiles emerge out of the headlights in the front of the car. The GPS on the dashboard turn into an aiming board with the turtle in front of it. The chosen one brake a little for the car to help aim the weapons to the truck. Unfortunately, the bazookas start to hit the car.

"Hang in there, Cerberus" Russell whispered as he watch the aiming board. The right missile aim was lock on but the left missile was still configuring.

"The car can't take any more damage" Computress told Russell but he was concentrating on aiming. The left missile locked on to the truck.

"Fire now" Russell commanded. Two of the missiles on the far sides fire straight towards the truck. They made contact of the truck and explode.

**"BAZOOKA!" **the turtle's death cry while Cerberus drove through the destruction.

"Computress, do you know where the real truck is? Russell asked. Before she can answer, an alert came on. "Two N-Forcers are heading our way" she warned.

Russell looked on the rear view mirror and didn't see anything. "I don't see them. Where they at?"

"They on the other side of the highway" Computress answered. On the other side, two SUV with a blaster gun on the roof jumping through the median of the highway and enter the way Cerberus was driving on.

Another S.T.A.G. truck appears in the distance and Cerberus sped up towards it. The two N-Forcers follow the hero's car. After passing other vehicles, Cerberus was now behind the 18-wheeler.

The man from the truck peek at the side mirror near and saw the familiar black car. He could only laugh and take out his blue deck.

"I expect this from you, _Russell_. But I don't need you. Not just yet."

He climbed out of the window and to the roof of the truck. Russell saw the person on the roof in his view. "Computress, put Cerberus on autopilot. Its time I take care of business." Russell told the computer assistant, as he climb out of his car. Cerberus reaches the bumper of the truck. Russell climbed off the roof of his car and onto the S.T.A.G. truck. The N-Forcers slammed on the sides of Cerberus.

* * *

Inside of the truck were more Masquerade dopants and S.T.A.G. soldiers. There was another containment cell was Rosalina and Talina. They were on opposite sides from each other with their hands cuff in metal shackles. Talina stared at Rosalina with an irritated but confuse look.

"Why are you imprisoned? Isn't your boyfriend working with these guys?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

Rosalina look at the ground she was sitting on. She wanted to strangle the woman in front of her. She couldn't get the image of her and Russell kissing from earlier. Rose wasn't a violet person unless she had to be when Russell, herself, and her friends were in danger. But the thoughts of beating up Talina with the chains were playing in her head.

"He's not with S.T.A.G. and he will never be. Plus he's not my boyfriend, now." Talina rolled her eyes, not believing the woman. She couldn't help to think about the kiss with Russell. The treasure hunter was always traveling to different parts of the world, retrieving either lost or stolen treasure. She never had time for men. But that kiss from Russell change her. Even if he was evil, he was kind of cute. Talina try to escape from the shackles.

* * *

Russell climbed on the top of the roof saw the S.T.A.G. member standing with his hands behind his back.

"Do you know what we have planned with you and your partners?" he asked the chosen one.

"No but we will stop you. But lucky you, I'll rip you in half for kidnapping my girlfriend" Russell threaten the man. He only laughed as he took his hands away from his back and reveal the blue deck.

"Before you're defeated, you shall remember my name" he told Russell. A silver belt form on the man's waist, in the middle of the belt was a small rectangle that can fit the blue deck in his hand. "I'm Jacque, Second-in-Command of S.T.A.G." He introduce, pointing his left finger at Russell, holding the deck in his right hand. "You're in my ocean. Time to feast."

"**Henshin**" he said, putting the deck in the belt. Water starts to rise from his feet, covering his whole body. The water splash away revealing Jacque wearing blue armor that resemble a shark.

"**Kamen Rider Abyss**"

Russell eyes were wide but he didn't have time to stare. He starts running toward Abyss. Jacque pulls a card out of the deck and insert it into the shark body on his left hand. "**Sword vent.**" Two large fish-bone swords appear in Abyss's hands and start slashing away at Russell.

* * *

The Masquerade dopants hear the battle going on above them on the outside and begin to wander around. As they were distracted, Talina broke the shackle off her left wrist, starting to work on the shackle on her right hand. After a couple of minutes, she broke free. Talina got up and rush towards the cells glass and broke through. Hearing the shatter, the dopants turn their attention to the treasure hunter as she prepare to take her frustration out on them.

One dopant ran up to her, only for Talina to wrap her legs around its neck and snap it. Next, she picked up the dead dopant and toss it towards three incoming dopants. While the fight was going on, Rosalina try to escape from her chains. Talina punch the raid of Masquerade dopants away from her.

* * *

Russell was on the defensive end of his battle with Abyss, dodging the rider's stabbing jab through the truck's roof. The chosen one kick Abyss's sword out of his right hand and kick the rider in the gut, causing him to back up. Russell got up, making sure he keep his balance on the truck.

* * *

Talina was knocking out dopants near her. There was another dopant that dodge her dropkick. She got up and raise her right hand, ready to get a fistful of face. Talina sends the punch to the dopants way, only by the skin of its teeth (If they have teeth) ducking at the last second. The punch hit the wall, making a dent on the truck.

* * *

The truck shifts to the right side of the highway, hitting the median strip. Russell slid to the edge of the truck, waving his arms to keep his balance. Taking advantage of this, Abyss kicks Russell in his gut and the McCalister fell off the truck.

Luckily, Russell held onto the back door of the truck. Abyss walks up towards the edge, looking at Russell struggle to hold on. "Oh Russell" if it wasn't for the helmet, there would a wide grin on Jacque's face.

"You're just a defenseless human in a sea full of sharks."

Abyss pull out a card out of his deck and begin to insert it to the shark hand.

* * *

Talina listen on to the confutation outside and heard the name she didn't want to hear. She came close to the door where she heard banging. She punch the door, making a dent on the door. "Take that Russell."

* * *

The impact of the punch hit Russell in the face, causing him to fell on the road. The chosen one roll on the ground, watching the truck and Abyss ride away. Russell lay there looking up to the blue sky.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Abyss, putting the card back in his deck.

The N-Forcers sandwiched Cerberus. The S.T.A.G. vehicles separate from the hero's car, speeding up to meet the truck. Cerberus stop next to Russell, who start to get up off the road. Russell opens the driver's side of the super vehicle and sat down.

"Thanks to you, I can track the truck's location" said Computress. Russell lay his head down on the steering wheel. "Good" he said, Cerberus driving towards the nearest exit.

* * *

The agents and Scottie struggle against the dopants in the Ultra-Shop. As they would defeat a couple of them, more would attack them. The numbers game was against the heroes. "Where are these monsters keep coming from?" questioned Scottie as he blast a group of dopants in the air.

Behind the battle, a figure starts running up a stack base of cereal and jump up. It wore a silver jacket, gold gauntlets on his wrist and legs, black pants. The helmet look like a bandana white outline of an anchor and yellow visor.

"**Gokai Shooting Star!**" a male's voice said.

Scottie, Martinez, and Marlow turn around to see a flying trident head their way. "Duck!" Scottie yelled, the three fell down as the attack hit the Masquerade dopants. All of the monsters explode leaving a field of gaia memories broken apart on the ground.

The agents got up looking at the silver shining figure while Scottie picked up one of the gaia memories.

"Excuse me" the figure said to the three. "I believe you found a couple of my friends in the GokaiGallon. Can they be release please?"

Everyone look at each other then look back at the person who saved them. "Ah, we don't have your friends" Martinez told him.

"Yes you do. You have five pirates" the silver pirate explained. Scottie raised a brow at the comment. "Pirates. Who are these pirates?"

Agent Marlow recognize what he said. "We found a couple of pirates who were attack on their ship. We got them at our base"

"Who are you?" asked Scottie.

"I'm Gai Ikari known as GooookaiSilver. 6th member of the 35th Super Sentai team: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" Gai introduce and pose in front of the three. Scottie widened his eyes when he heard the name of the team. "You capture the Gokaigers? He asked the agents. They answer with a nod.

* * *

Russell was driving back to his job till he received a call on the radio. It was his brother, Scottie. "Hey Scottie, how's the store?"

"It's in one piece. Did you save Rosalina?" Scottie asked. Russell didn't answer the question. "Well, I'm sending coordinates to the L.O.S.T. base. Meet us there. You're going to be surprise whose there" said Scottie, breaking the silence.

"Who is it" Russell asked, receiving the coordinates on the screen. "The Gokaigers" the voice of Martinez came on the phone. Cerberus came into a screeching stop. "Y-you guys, you guys caught those damn pirate bastards?!" shouted Russell. "Yes" Scottie came back on the phone.

Russell followed the direction to the base. Scottie, Gai, and the agents got into their black car and drove out of the parking lot of the Ultra-Shop.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tales of The Chosen One. Kamen Rider and Super Sentai are owned by Toei. Digimon is owned by Bandai.**

**Chapter 6: Apology**

Talina was finishing off the last of the dopant guards, grabbing one by its chest. "Where are you taking me?" she shouted at the kaijin. Suddenly Jacque unarmored appear behind the treasure hunter with a taser. Rosalina look up at the scene. "LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Talina turn around to attack Jacque, but felt a volt of electricity flow into her body, causing her to shake in the arms of the man. "I'm sorry but he's not going to save you." Talina's vision went blurry and then into darkness. She fainted.

There was chatter going on as Talina start to gain her conscience. When she opens her eyes, she looks at her surroundings. Talina saw glass walls again. On the other side were people dressed in white clothes. She turns around and shows Rosalina inside with her again.

"The treasure hunter is up now." Talina hears the familiar voice. She looks to see the man who tased her. Jacque stood by a tall and bald man with a long beard staring at her.

"Hello there, Talina Lionhart" he said with a deep voice. Talina got up and run towards the position of the two and start punching the glass. Knowing their last mistake of the glass prison from the truck, this glass prison was invincible from the hunter's strength.

"I'll stop while I still have strength if I was you" the bearded man suggested to Talina. She stops punching the glass barrier. "You're quite the amateur. You break up a great relationship for a stupid gem" The man held a purple gem that was glowing brightly. Talina's eyes widen at the object in his hands.

"Y-you have the W-warzord gem" she staggered.

"Yes I do. It's all apart of my plan to be the Great Galaxy King."

Talina start punching the barrier again. "Give me the damn gem."

The man laugh and Jacque shook his head. "How would it be nostalgic? To get the gem that got your parents killed. Tell me Talina: What would you do with it? Revive your parents? Kill the monster that keeps haunting in your dreams?" The man laughed evilly, his cold eyes stare at Talina who start to shed tears.

"You're just like your parents. They're hard headed, idiotic, danger stalking amateurs, looking for an artifact that got killed by an _orphnoch_. 20 years later, their daughter tries to avenge their death and fails."

"S-s-shut up" she quickly said. Her eyes stare at the floor.

"And how funny is your boyfriend" Jacque turn his attention to Rosalina. She gives him the cold look.

"He came to save you if it wasn't for her" He pointed at the treasure hunter. "She punched him off the truck."

Talina look up at the two S.T.A.G. men. "Why would he come save us? Isn't he working with you?"

Jacque laughed at Talina's statement. "Russell? He's nothing to us, inferior humans. He and his brother think they can play hero, protecting them only later rule over us. We're against those two and anyone who are their friends who believe in his heroism bullshit."

Rosalina got up and walk to the two. "He's going to save us and beat ya'll within an inch of your life" she said with malice.

"I can't wait. Our first boring was boring. Russell has those Garurumons and didn't bother to use them. Hopefully I get to meet them next time." The Great Galaxy King and Jacque walk away from the cell. Rosalina look at the two walk off before she took her leave from the glass wall. Talina peak up at the former girlfriend of her suppose enemy.

"I'm Sorry…" Rose turns to see the treasure hunter like she said something to her. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship" Talina apologize. Rosalina was shock to her this coming from the woman who kiss her former boyfriend. Thinking about what happen, Rose wasn't near him by the time when he saw Talina dress as her. He was waiting for her the whole time. Russell was the only man she trust and knew he wouldn't cheat on her. He is a good man, even though he thinks he's a monster.

"Its okay, Talina." Talina's eyes open wide. _Did she say it was okay?_ _But why would she say that? Has she lost her mind?_

"No its not" the treasure hunter yell out to the woman. "How can you forgive me so easy after all I cause you and Russell?"

"Russell didn't know it was me. I wanted to surprise him before all this happen. Plus…" she trailed off and got closer to Talina's face, the hunter giving her a confusing look. "While we're here, we can stop whatever plans this 'King' is doing."

Talina wipes her eyes, blushing and smiling. "Thank you Rosalina." But that smile went away as the two ladies meant serious business. "Now let's get out of here" Talina said, Rosalina nod in agreement. Rose lends her hand out to Talina. She smiles again, grabbing the hand and stood up.

At the L.O.S.T. base, the McCalister brothers, the agents, and Gai rode the elevator down to the underground section. The doors open and the group walk out. Gen. Thompson looks at the group and walk towards the two agents.

"Well down Agent Martinez and Agent Marlow. You capture Russell and more of his goons" he said shaking his fellow agent's hands. "We're not arresting them. We got bigger problems to deal with it" said Martinez. There was a look of confusion on the General's face. "If they're not getting arrested, then why are they here?"

"We going to save the world like usual but you got a bunch of pirates and we need their help" explained Russell, high fiving his brother. Thompson was annoyed but the group follows the agents where Gai's teammates were located.

"Russell and Gai, I'm going to take you to the Gokaigers. Scottie, since it looks like you're into building machinery, Marlow will take you to our garage to see our Project" Martinez took the Chosen one and the sixth Gokaiger to the prison center and Marlow show Scottie the garage area.

In a large area of the L.O.S.T. base, Agent Marlow took Scottie on a tour. Scottie's eyes open wide when he saw the sight of a large, purple and sliver mecha wolf in front of him. The wolf mecha was still getting work on by other agents.

"This here is **Project: Wolf Blitzkrieg**, our battle robot" Marlow introduce. "If there was a giant monster, we could take it out. Unfortunately, we can't get it activated." Marlow told the McCalister but he was not beside her. She turns back to Wolf Blitzkrieg and saw Scottie climbing on top of the head. The agents look at him like he was crazy. "Stand back. I'll get this thing working" Scottie vowed.

Russell, Gai and Agent Martinez made it inside the center. Inside a cell were five people wearing different a color clothes. Martinez unlock the cell door, Russell walking in but pushed away buy Gai.

"Hello everyone!" Gai shouted. Only two of them smiled at their teammate. He only got smacked in the back of his head. "Gai, you're late!" said Captain Marvelous, the one that smack him.

Captain Marvelous, the leader of the Gokaigers and known as GokaiRed. Beside him was a former Zangyack warrior (Gokaigers' enemies), Joe Gibken aka GokaiBlue. "Mou, why is he even here?" Luka Millfy aka GokaiYellow point at Russell.

The Gokaigers look at Russell, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka look at the chosen one with malice. Russell only smirk at them. Agent Martinez look at everyone as he was about to a battle happen. "Um is something going on with you two?" he asked Russell. The chosen one only smile and shook his head.

It wasn't the first time that Russell and the pirate squadron. The Gokaigers actually attack the chosen one when he and Scottie search for a powerful ranger key. But there was a Zangyack monster that brought the two together to fight it off. But along the time, Russell loss the power of Kibaranger (Sixth ranger of the Dairangers) and gave it to the Gokaigers.

"Well, we have fought along together before. I can't say about everyone but I'm glad we had the chance to fight off _Zander Da III_ with you" said Ahim de Famille aka GokaiPink, putting a smile on Russell's mouth. Ahim introduce the others to Agent Martinez. GokaiGreen, Don Dogoier gave the agent a handshake.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Agent Martinez. But now we got the introductions out of the way, we need to know where you got the Warzord gem?" Martinez asked. The Gokaigers took a moment to think about the gem, but they had the look of confusion. "What is the Warzord gem?" asked Marvelous.

"The Warzord gem? When my team found your ship, your robot parrot told us that someone had the gem" explained Martinez. Luka look around the room. Russell stole a glance at GokaiYellow. "Luka, do you know anything?"

Luka was startled at the sudden question. She wanted to tell them but she didn't want to answer to the McCalister. "Mou, I saw the gem on our last treasure hunt and grab it. I didn't know it was somehow important."

Russell and Martinez look at each other and nod. "Well, I'm thinking that whoever attacked you is an enemy of mine. That same enemy might have attack you a couple of nights ago and took the gem. Now they could be plotting to destroy the world right now. They got my girlfriend, Martinez's partner and innocent people as their prisoners" Russell explained to the pirates. Walking inside the containment center, Agent Dodson walked towards to Martinez.

"Agent Martinez, I think you want to see this" he told the agent.

In the General's quarters, Gen. Thompson was on the phone. The blinds in his room were covering the windows. "They're here right now. They don't about the **plan**." He paused as the person on the phone was talking. "We are good. Yes, you **highness**."

At Dodson's desk, the agent explains the history of the Warzord gem. Russell and Martinez look at the computer screen.

"The Warzord gem was created by a powerful mage to hold extremely, dangerous magic. Nobody could control the power of the gem. Only the maker can control the power. But there was a tyrant king who learn about the Warzord gem and want the power to use it. The mage hid the artifact in a forest so he couldn't find it. It was never heard or seen again. Until of March of 1992, two explorers were searching for the Warzord gem. They were Talina's parents. They were attack by a monster that day. Months later that year, they were found dead.

Russell look at Martinez as the agent's eye look down away from the screen when Dodson talk about the Talina's parents death. Something wasn't right.

Russell and Agent Martinez went back to the jail cell where all six Gokaigers were talking to each other. "You guys are going to help us defeat S.T.A.G." Russell told them. Marvelous only laugh at his statement.

"We don't do anything what we're told. That's the pirate code" Marvelous told him.

"But don't you want revenge against that shark rider who attack us and destroy the GokaiGallon?" Joe asked his captain. "Yeah, Marvelous. I want to beat that guy who harm us." Said Luka

Marvelous smirked and look at Russell. "We'll help you. But you don't get out of our way when we get our hands on Abyss" he told the McCalister. Russell shook his head and smile. "Better do that before I do" he said getting in the captain's face.

"Russell, I got the location of the truck" Computress informed Russell. He nodded and looked at Agent Martinez. "Martinez, we're going to the S.T.A.G. base." Martinez nodded and begin to think why Russell want him to join him.

Russell was waiting by the elevator for Agent Martinez as he was taking weapons. He told Agent Dodson to tell Scottie about him and Martinez leaving. The agent was walking towards Russell. "Hold on, Martinez" Martinez turn to see Marlow run to him. "Don't worry, I'll come back with Talina" he told her.

Marlow then walk up to Russell and whisper in his ear. Russell only nod his head. The two walk inside the elevator.

Agent Dodson walk up to Scottie who took his iron duck suit off. Scottie was reviewing the blue prints to the Project: Wolf Blitzkrieg. "Hey Scottie, Agent Marlow show me some medals and a USB drive that the monsters use" Dodson told him.

The two walk at Dodson's desk and look at the computer. "The medals are called cell medals used on humans to eat their desires to create '_Yummies_'. The USB drive is called gaia memories. They contain knowledge of Earth. Now there are different kinds of gaia memories like the one that I got here is called '_Masquerade_'. If used for the worst purpose, it will create monsters called 'dopants'."

Scottie raised a brow when he learned about the gaia memory. "I know someone who investigates in gaia memory. He…they can help us out" he said to Agent Dodson.

Russell and Agent Martinez drove Cerberus, following the directions Computress track on the S.T.A.G. truck from earlier. The trip was quiet and Russell wanted to get something off his mind.

"Martinez, mind if I ask you something?" he asked. The agent nodded in response, wondering what the situation is about.

"Do you about the murder in the forest in March of 1992?" he asked.

Martinez couldn't believe he was asked about that day. There was only one person he would talk to about this and it was not like he can't trust Russell. But the subject was serious business to the agent. He needed to escape from answering.

"No I don't" he answered casually, not showing a sign of lying.

"You're lying. You're hiding something and I'm giving you a chance to say it to me. Now tell me."

"I don't want to" the agent told the chosen one bluntly. He saw a smile on Russell's face. Martinez wasn't going to win against him. "You're gotta tell me now or later" he told him. The two men sat there silently. Martinez was going to lose this battle. He let out a sigh.

"The two explorers, Talina's parents…were killed by me." Russell didn't move when he heard the confession, he kept driving.

"I'm not human. I'm what my species called an **Orphnoch**. We're like the next stage of human evolution. Stronger, tougher, and faster. When we kill a human, they'll evolve into an Orphnoch, but if they strong enough. If not, they will dissolve into nothing. Back then, whoever's body I'm in was killed and I was evolved. But I couldn't control myself. That day I found the explorers in the woods, searching for something and I wanted to turn them into new Orphnoch. But I was unstable and I kill them. I didn't want to be this monster. So I hid from my species. Along the time, I found Talina and wanted to protect her. But it won't stop her from one day knowing the truth of my sins and kill me as she rightfully deserve."

Russell nodded and the craziest thing. He cracked a smile.

"I understand where you coming from man. Some "heroes" one day go through this. But you're right. Talina will find out what you done and you need to be prepared for the day. But from someone who has killed or watch people die. It's not the easy feeling. But it should stop you from protecting what's special to you."

Martinez turn to Russell. He was driving with a manic. But it was a nice gesture to give the Orphnoch advice. "Thank you man."

In an undisclosed location, Jacque teleport in front of the truck he was in earlier. He saw a small device on the bumper of the truck. He takes the device off. "Looks like we're going to have some company coming over."

There was some talking on the Bluetooth.

"Good, it's time we get started on this plan" Jacque said with a cocky smile on his face.

A group of S.T.A.G. soldiers walk up to the Second in Command, saluting at him. "Go to Ultra-Mart and distract our guest" he ordered them.

They saluted again. "In the name of the Great Galaxy King!" they shouted.

The soldiers went inside N-Forcers and drove off. Jacque went inside the truck where the managers were still locked up in the containment cell. He walked towards to the glass. Randel walk to where Jacque was standing at.

"What do you want from us? Money, our jobs, what?" he asked.

"I don't want anything from ya'll but pain and suffering from Russell and his damn friends" Jacque answered.

Randel punch the glass, aiming for Jacque's face. The S.T.A.G. commander slams his right hand to the glass, making the manager fall backwards. "You're insane"

Reggie and a woman name Tracy help Randel up on his feet. Whatever Agent Martinez or Jacque wanted with their maintenance associate, they have to put their faith in his hands.

"You guys think Russell is a hero. He's not. A real hero is a mere human who doesn't need super powers to save the world. That's why the Great Galaxy King is a true hero and he'll slay the real monster" said Jacque as he walks away from the prisoners.

"If Russell is the one to save us, then we don't have a choice but to believe in him" said Reggie.

Then it struck in Reggie's mind. He reaches into his pocket and got out the card that Agent Martinez gave him earlier.

Scottie was fixing the GokaiGallon. Agent Marlow walk inside the pirate ship of the Gokaigers. "This is such a beautiful ship."

Scottie got out his phone, waiting for a reply from his friend. "For a _hard-boiled detective_ whose doing small jobs, he takes his time to text back" he said. But then his phone vibrates, receiving a notification. Scottie looks at it and reads the text.

"Thank you Scottie. I'll bring the team over –S.H."

In Futo, a man walks inside the building name Narumi Detective Agency. "Philip, we have a case" the man walks up and yells at a door. The door opens and another man walks out of the secret room. "Don't tell me it's another lost pet case" Philip asked. The man takes off a red fedora that he was wearing and put on a black fedora.

"No, something better this time. Looks like our old enemies are working with someone else and causing trouble again. This time, they're in America. We're rallying the others."

"How thrilling" said Philip, intrigued at the news. The two walked out of the building.


End file.
